Hellboy love adventure
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: read to understand the summary. read and Review
1. Prologue

Hundreds of years had past since the day of king balor's truce to the human and during that truce the humans stayed in the cities and elves and other magical creature stayed in the forest. But this begins long before the war prince Nuada was a young prince he would be 20 at this time. A young woman elf from another part of the Elvin kingdom came to visit the royal family with her father. After the met with the chamberlain they walked into the throne room where king balor was. They both were life long friends and had always dreamed of the day that both of the heirs would join the kingdom together. As one civilized nation, Once king rolab and king balor saw each other in the throne room they were overjoyed for they had not seen one another in over 118 years


	2. Wedding plans and friends

King rolab had brought his beautiful daughter princess aria with him. To meet king balor ,and his son. Both kings were happy when they heard that both children would be there to meet one another.

My king balor

King Rolab

My king this is my daughter aria

My lord

Aria then bowed to the king and just than prince Nuada walked in

Princess Aria this my son prince Nuada

Aria bowed again

Princess Aria

Son you are to marry king rolab's daughter

Aria than looked up at her father and than at both king balor and Nuada. When Nuada looked at her and he could see she was not happy and wanted to leave. A few moments went by than both kings began talking about the wedding plans. Princess Aria was getting more and more upset excuse me my lords than she ran out to the gardens. A few more hours past than both kings became very worried for the princess.

Father I will go look for her

Thank you my son

Nuada than ran outside towards the way he last saw her run

Princess Aria

Meanwhile Aria was crying near a river the prince than heard her crying him than ran to her until he finally found her. He than began walking near her and stepped on a twig breaking it in half. When princes Aria heard the snap of the twig she was startled.

Who is there?

Prince Nuada

Oh

Are you alright princess…?

please just call me Aria

Ok and you can call me Nuada

Ok

Are you alright

Yeah

But your crying

Its nothing

No it is something

Nuada than walked closer to her.

Aria please even though our fathers are forcing us to marry cant we just try to be friends and get to know each other first?

i would like that

okay

when Nuada saw her shiver he walked closer to her and covered her with his cloak. Aria than looked into his golden eyes.

Thankyou

Your welcome

Nuada and aria than walked back to the castle.

Nuada

Yes aria

Remember when I was crying at the river

Yeah

I was crying because my father is forcing me to marry you I told him on the way here I will not marry unless I fell in love with the right guy and he with me and he said he wouldn't but he is , he betrayed me and my my mother died 18 yrs ago when she got ill she died with my brother and sister.

Im so sorry

Aria than looked at him putting her hand to his face

Its okay Nuada

Are you sure yes

While Nuada and aria talked it began to rain

Come on lets go insinde aria your father was getting worried

Yeah well heproubly just wants to force be to go back home

Yeah probably

I would like that

Aria thanlooked at him in his golden eyes and he looked into her deep blue eyes

Me to

They both than walked inside

Ahh aria there you are

Hellofather

Where were you

I needed to go outside to think

Oh ok… Nuada thank you for dragging my daughter home

Father he didn't drag me home

That's enough aria go to your chambers

Aria than began to get so mad at her father Nuada was holdingher hand the whole time than she ran upstairs Nuada just stood there watching her run to her chambers.

I must apologize for my daughter

No my lord it is alright while we were outside we talked she is not happy that you and my father are forcing us to marry she told me she wont marry unless she falls in love with the right guy and he fellinlove with her


	3. Saying Goodbye

Yes I take it she is mad that i am focing this upon her

Yes my lord

Thank you Nuada

A few days went by than it came for the day that aria left to go home king balor and and his son and daughter

Have a safe journey aria

Thank you Nuala…

A few moments went by and Nuada was no where to be found

Nuala

Yes aria

Where is Nuada

Aria he did not wantto come he feels that if he said good bye he would never see you again like our mother

I understand Nuala can you give him a message for me

Of course

Tell him that I enjoyed my visit and that I will see him soon

Aria it is time to leave

Of course father

Than aria got on the horse and started to ride off when Nuada saw her leaving for her homeland he than quickly ran to her

Aria

Aria pulled on the reins when she heard Nuada's voice than she turned towards him

Aria

Nuada?

Aria jumped off her horse and Nuada than stopped when he ranup to her

Aria I wanted to tell you something

What is it

I wanted to tell you that I will miss you and I hope that you will come back

Nuada I will miss you so much and I want to give you this

Aria than took her pendent from her neck and gave it to him

Nuada I will come back soon I promise

Aria I will keep it close to my heart always

Thankyou

Aria time to go home now

Yes father

Aria turned around to her horse and Nuada helped her up than Nuada watched the woman he was to marry ride away into the sun set.


	4. A love shown to life

Many years went by and Nuada kept his promise he never took the pendent off he kept it close to his heart than one day a letter came for him.

Nuada

Yes sister

Aria sent you a letter

Thank you

Nuada than read the letter

Dear Nuada

I just wanted to tell you that my father and I are leaving our homeland to come back to visit your father and you. After all these years I started thinking about how strong my feeling have become for you now I cant do anything without thinking about you . Nuada I think what I am trying to say is that I am falling in love with you well see you soon.

Aria

After Nuada read the letter he walked outside and to the river where he first talked to aria and spent many hours near the river thinking about that glorious day that they met . he thought that on that dayhe had strayed into a dream a few day went by and aria and her father king rolab were riing through the forest when they were attacked by the human they attacked aria's father but aria was injured badly when she escaped when she came to a clearing she saw king balor and his soldier.

My lord please help

Aria

King balor than quickly ran to her but by the time he did she had collapsed

You go get help now you find my son quickly

Yes sire

The soldier than ran inside to find prince Nuada in his room

Knock knock

Who is there

Soldier amaro

Come in

Thank you

What do you want?

its your father princess aria has been attacked she ran all the way here when she saw your father she yelled for help by the time your father ran to her she collapsed

what

Not long after king balor sent for his son Nuada came running outside

Aria

Im sorry Nuada but she is dying

No!

Nuada than picked her up and carried her inside to where a nurse was willing to help save her life

Can you help her

I will try my lord

Nuada stayed by her side the whole time never leaving her side until one day when she woke up . Nuada was asleep his head on her stomach after she saw him asleep she put her hand on his back than Nuada woke up and looked up at her

Aria

Hi Nuada

Nuada put his hand to her face aria could see that he was crying and was about to start crying again

Nuada why are you crying

Aria I thought I lost you

For a moment there you did

Nuada leaned in and kissed her

Aria I love you

I loveyou too

The nurse walked in and saw she was awake

Hello princess aria how are you feeling

Better hows my father

Aria we found your father he passed away yesterday he just wanted you to be safe he was happy that you were safe

Aria than got up and though for a moment

All my father ever wanted was for me to be safe I don't know what I will do know that he is gone

Im sorry

Aria than began to cry

Aria?


	5. fight in the rain, & proposal

When Nuada walked closer to her she quickly darted out of the door and to the river hours went by Nuada than went to find her when she heard someone coming she quickly hid behind a tree. And had her sword out she was not going to let a human kill her like her family did. When he walked near the forest towards the river her heart was racing more than ever when he had his back turned towards her she very quietly touched his back with the sword and both of them fought for an hour or two but when the hair from his face moved out of the way she realized who it was and saw the pendent.

Nuada

Aria

Aria dropped her weapon Nuada looked at her surprised that she put up such a fight he had never seen a woman fight like she did so much anger built up than she ran away deeper into the forest scared of what he thought of her. But right as she was running Nuada grabbed her hand .

Aria please don't run

How can you want me near you when I attacked you

Aria I have never seen so much anger and energy in the way you fought no man or woman has ever kicked my ass like you have

Really

Yeah

Aria smiled

Thanks Nuada

Prince Nuada

Yes

There is war with the humans they started the war on our kind they attacked king rolab and princess aria

Thank you

The soldier walked away to the castle to his post

Aria I will take revenge for your father's death

Thank you Nuada but please be careful

I will and aria i know that our marriage was declared before we knew of each other but now I want to ask for myself

Okay

Aria will you marry me? Aria smiled knowing now that he loved her, and she loved him with all of her heart.

Yes I will marry you

You will yes


	6. A war begins

Prince Nuada

Yes

There is war with the humans they started the war on our kind they attacked king rolab and princess aria

Thank you

The soldier walked away to the castle to his post

Aria I will take revenge for your father's death

Thank you Nuada but please be careful

I will and after the war is over I'll marry you

Aria smiled at Nuada just promise me that you'll come back to me

I promise

A few days went by than king balor assembled his army prince Nuada went with his father. When they were leaving for battle both princess Nuala and princess aria stood outside watching them leave when Nuada looked at her she was wearing the most beautiful blue dress he had ever seen

Aria I'll miss you

I'll miss you too Nuada I will wait for your return

I promise I will comehome and we will be married

Aria just smiled thinking of that day that day would be the last she would ever see of him for hundreds of year the war went on many elves , orcs, and goblins alike were killed than one day he had a visiter from the goblins he was the head of the smithy with a proposal to end the war after Nuada convinced him to build it the goblin smithy created the golden army and ended the war but they did not know when to stop so the king made a truce between the humans , thehuman would stay in the cities while the elves,orcs and goblins stayin the forest the king thanseparated the crown of the golden army one piece to go to the human and two for himself Nuada did not believe that the humans would keep to the truce so he broke his promise to aria and went into exile only to return when his people needed him . aria never knew why hedid this and broke his promise for many years she believed he would return but he never did she stayed in the home of her father in laws home and practiced everyday and than she finally believed he would never come back until one day when he returned the chamberlain did not recognize him.


	7. Return of a prince and a betrayer

Who are you

Prince Nuada Silverlance son of king balor

Welcome home your majesty, will you please disarm yourself

I will not

Sire it is protocall for all people of the king all peasant and royalty

Than come and try to take it

The guards attacked for a few minutes than his sister and someone he did not expect walked in.

Nuada?

Not long after he recognized the voice he turned to the woman he had betrayed with a sword at his through so full of hatred and despair infront of his sister.

Please do what he says

For you sister and my love

I am not your lover you betrayed me I have so much hatred for you

I know I betrayed you and that I shouldn't have

Yeah you should not have if you did not want to keep your promise than it might have been best if we never were to be married and give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you know right here.

Because I know somewhere inside you know you still love me

Aria thought for a moment and knew he spoke the truth she than put the sword away and he put his away. All three of them walked to the throne room, than both father and son fought. Until king balor made the most alarming announcement

Nuada im sorry but you have broken the law and the consequence for breaking that law is death

Nuala, aria do you agree with your kings decision

Bothwomen did not answer than Nuada attacked the guards and killed his father for the piece of the crown of the golden army. When he turned to his sister and the woman he had betrayed they both had ran away

Wink where are they find them now

Nuada ran outside to see the woman he loved run to the forest of their first meeting she did not stop running till she came to the river once she got to the river she fell to her knees crying when Nuada finally cought up with her he just stood there watching her when he tried to walk closer to her he stepped on a twig breaking it in half


	8. meeting in a place of memories

Damn it

Aria grabbed her sword and turned to the man that she once loved with all of her heart.

Are you going to kill me like your father

Aria my love I would never hurt you

Nuada you did you broke my heart I loved you with all of my heart but you did not care

Nuada than thought for a moment and smiled

What

This place has so many memories

I know that's why I come her to be safe

Nuada walked closer to her

Stay away from me

Aria why

I wont let you hurt me

Aria I wont

Lies

No aria I love you

Nuada if you loved me than youwouldn't have betrayed my love

But just than he could tell she was hiding something and was shaking

Are you alright

What do you care I know all about your new girlfriend luthien

Aria than turned away trying to hide the tears but Nuada would not take no for an answer but just as he came closer he could tell she was crying . Nuada turned her around to him and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply attempting to rekindle the flame of there love than he pulled away

Aria I still love you and there was never another woman

There wasn't

No

Aria than smiled and remembered the hatred

Nuada I'm sorry but you cant make me forget the way you treated me I do love you but one kiss is not enough to heal the wound you left when you betrayed me you will have to show me that you want me back and that you wont hurt me again

My love I promise

Nuada that one promise too late

Please just prove your love tome I'm going to go now and don't follow me

Or what

Nuada please

Nuada thought for a moment

As you wish my love

Aria than disappeared into the darkness, Nuada kept his promise for 2 years.


	9. friends and war

Than he was at it again he never forgave the humans for what they did to aria's father and mother. One night at an auction he had bought tooth fairies and killed many people while the humans were screaming for help aria was not too far away. Once she heard the screams she ran towards them to find Nuada killing the humans.

Nuada?

Aria?

Leave the humans alone please

Aria they arenot like usthey have forgotten

Nuada I don't care they are still people of the gods … Nuada what happened to the man I onceloved?

He grew up he stopped believing in love, happiness, he only knows sorrow and loneliness.

Nuada iloved you, I loved how you always tried to make me happy when I was sad or hurt I loved the man made me feel so safe

Im sorry this isthenew Nuada

No im sorry for ever believing you could change

Aria and Nuala than went to the troll market for months they stayed in hiding from wink and Nuada but Nuada still looked for them Hell boy, Liz, Abe Sapian, found their way into the trollmarket aria was hiding when Nuala was out in the market . when abe sapian saw her he fell in love with her and followed her to the shop where she was hiding when abe walked inside the shop

May I help you

Noim just looking

When abe walked into a small room he did not notice the other woman behind him other than the beautiful woman he was looking for.

Sir why are you followingme

Did mybrother send you to findme andmyfriend

Your brother no my name is abe sapian

Ariahad her swordout

Nuala walked up to him

Thereis no such name

Tellher thetruth

Huh

You heardme

Butmyname is abe sapian

Giveme your hand

Excuse me

Yourhand

After abe gave Nuala his hand she found out he was telling the truth and she introduced herself and aria. Aria than put the sword away but just than wink found both of the princesses with abe.

Quickly princessesplease gothe window

Thank you abe

Both abe and wink fought until hellboy came to fight and kill wink after wink was killed a small two-headed troll ran tofind princeNuada and tellhim of winks death Nuadawassoupset and furious all at once.

You demon will pay for what you did to my friend down there

Oh really

Yeah

Well lets get this over with

But just as hellboy and Nuada were fighting aria ran to them

Nuada hellboy stop it

Stay out ofit she elf

Hellboy than threw aria into a brick wall knocking her out

Aria

Nuala rant to her friend aria when she saw she was knocked out and bleeding

You monsters

He did it

No he did it

Liz hellboys girlfriend watched the whole thing and ran to theelven princess

Enough both of you

But liz

No enough abe help me

Of course liz

Many months went by and aria was still knocked out no one knew if she would wake up again while she slept . Nuada was still nearby he was so worried about her life. And blamed himself for what happened than out of no where Nuada began to feel her presence near him he had not felt that presence since they were children before her father was killed.


	10. love shown once again

Than anew power from aria awoke telepathy she could talk to him through her mind and dreams.

Nuada

Aria

Please I am scaredi dontknowwhere I am

It is okaymylove

I haven't heard you call me that in soo long

Iknow

Nuadai am sorry for what I said to you

Noideserved it

I love you Nuada I always have

A few more days went by and this went on for a while until one day when she finally woke up she as if Nuada was very close she wentto thelibrary to see him there standing near the fire

Nuada

Nuada quickly turned to aria

Aria

Aria began to have tears in her eyes nuad than walked up to her and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her

Nuada imsorry

I know

You do

Yes I do Nuala told me that everynight you would look out the window woundering if you did the right thing

What else did she tell you that when I left for the war you were pregnant with our son

Yes I was

And that after you heard about me notcoming back you were heatbroken and had a miscarriage on our son

Yes he died 5 minutes after he was born I gave birth to him at the river your father never knew of it I buried our son near a tree deep in the forest only your sister knew

Aria do you forgive me

Nuada I forgave you the moment I saw you come back

You did but why did you tell me that you wanted me to prove it to you

Because I wanted to know that you would not hurt me again like before

Oh aria

Nuada held her close to him

My love lets go to bed I want to prove my love for you

Okay nuada

Both aria and nuada walked upstairs a few months went by both nuada and aria were arguing more and more until one day when nuada had enough

Im done

What

Aria iwont fight you good bye

Nuada

Im sorry I ove you ireally do but I cant fight fightyou anymore

Fine


	11. pregnancy revealed

A few hours went by aria was outside with liz and abe but when abe tried to comfort her he found out that shewas pregnant

Oh my god

What abe

Aria your pregnant

No imnot

Yes you are

Oh no

Does nuada know

Nohe left me earlier I didn't even know

Do you know how to find him

No but I can try to talk to him but I don't think he would wanttosee me again

Please aria just try

Okay I will try

Aria than closed her eyes and used her telepathy

Nualda

What do you want

Nualda please I don't want to fight

Hah that's funny

No please nualda please we need to talk

About what

Nualda im pregnant

What

Yes its your baby that's why I have been so moody im sorry I pushed you away I will understand if you never want to see me or talk to me again I know I deserve that

Nualda was just quiet the whole time shocked for an hour he was quiet

Well I guess you don't wantto talk to me anymore I'll just stay out of your life but nuada I will always love you byethought I wouldlet you know

Than she openedhereyes

Wellwhat did he say

Nothing he just didn'tsay anything

Im sorry

Its okay

Aria if you ever need help with anything you can always come to us just know that

Thankyou

No problem


	12. pregnancy drama

Months went by and still nuada did not want to come back until one day when his twin sister had enough of him not wanting to be there for aria she need all the help she could get especially from nuada so she went to find her brother along with abe, hellboy and liz once they came to where nuada was

Hello nuala long time

Don't even nuada youneed togrow up aria is having your baby she loves you

You don't know what happened

Nuada frankly I don't care but please talk to her

Why

Nuada she wont eat,or sleep all she does is cry everynight thinking that you hate her

I don't hate her im furious at her

Would you rather her die along with the children she doesn't have a family she is all alone and you are acting like a child

No i don't want her to die

Than please talk to her

But I cant face her

Why

Because I walked out on her when she was pregnant with our first child and i was the cause of our sons death

Nuada just please think about it she still loves you but if she does not start eating or sleeping those kids growing inside her will die and so will she

They all walked back home while nuada thought about what they said hours went by than he finally triedto contact her when he finally got in contactwith her she was crying

Aria

Nuada

Hi

Ithought younever wanted totalk tomeagain

No baby I love you i sorry that i hurt you in ever meant to hurt you i love you so much

How can you love some one that was too afraid to tell you she was pregnant

My loveim just glad that you told me

Really

Yes…baby can I see you

Yeah if you want to see some one that is as big as a house

Baby I dontcarewhat youlooklike

Really

Yes

Well if you really want to see me I am with your sister and abraham sapian

Okay at the bpd

Yes

I will be home in a few minutes

Okay

Moments went by and nuada than walked inside when nuada walked in their old room he saw aria looking out of the window

Aria

When aria heard nuada's voice she quickly turned to nuada

Nuada

Hi baby

I missed you

I missed you too my love

So you still call me your love when i was too afraid to tell you that i was pregnant

Baby I will always love you no matter what

Really

Yes

Ari began to feel very dizzy nuada quickly caught her before she fell

Baby please youhave to eat

I know

For a few more months everything was great


	13. they're here

until her water broke while they were taking a nap together he quickly ran to get his sister nuala and liz

Whats wrong nuada

Itst aria her water broke

Okay thanks

They all than ran to aria's room where she was screaming and pushing on her own.

Aria we're here

thank you

during the rest of the delivery liz and nuala helped aria give birth nuala was holding her hand. But while nuala was holding aria's hand. Aria squeezed her hand so hard that she felt she was about to break her hand.

Liz

Yeah

She's breaking my hand

Okay go get hellboy

Okay

Nuala than got up and walked out of the room to where hellboy was.

Hellboy

Yes

Liz needs you

Oh ok

Hellboy than walked into aria's room.

Liz what did you need

I need you to hold aria's hand

Okay

He than held her hand while she screamed,pushed and squeezed the life out of his hand. Until finally the baby came. But not long after the son was born another one came and it all started over again it was another liz thought she was done and had aria rest but she wasn't done not even five minutes later ad daughter was born.


	14. a mother, death of a son,

Aria rest now

Liz please tell every one thank you

Of course aria

Liz than walked out of the bedroom letting aria rest from her delivery.

Liz how is she

She is resting and the children are doing fine

Can I see her

Of course

Nuada than walked into see the mother of his children. Aria was resting when he walked in he than sat down next to her. Just looking at his beautiful fiancé of over a hundred years. A few moments past than he got up to check on his children afew months went by and then one day when aria was home by herself at the bureau of paranormal defence she was outside when she felt something was wrong she ran inside to check on her children but when she got to the childrens room she saw a shadow on the floor she quickly grabbed her sword and ran in but she was too late because he jumped out of the window. When she ran to the window she saw him running like a bat out of hell than when she ran to her children she saw all of the blood. When she found her children two were dead and one was nearly dead.

Oh my god junior

Aria quickly picked him up and took him to the hospital in the bpd while she was with her son liz, hellboy, nuada, nuala, and abe returned

Prince nuada please come with me

Of course

Nuada than followed the agent to the hospital where the doctor had just told aria that her son had died on the table aria was outside crying for her children. Once the doctor told him he shuddered and went to find aria when he found her she was sitting on a stone bench beneath a tree nuada walked over to her to comfort her for many years she grieved for her son for 20 years they grieved until one day she became pregnant they vowed to each other that they would not let what happened to their son happen again to their new child.


End file.
